This Supposed Crime
by funeral flowers
Summary: When Klaus has to wake Violet from a nightmare, his mind debates over his love for her. Rated PG for implication of incest. Klauslet.


****

Disclaimer: Owning 'ASOUE' would be beyond awesome. Sadly, I do not own it, and the pleasure- or misfortune -of owning the characters/places/plots of ASOUE is solely Lemony Snicket's. Ahem. Or Daniel Handler's. I bow to Lemony. He is God. I also do not own the song in this fic. It belongs to Alanis Morisette, the queen of Rock.

****

Author's Note: This story is basically in the same vein as my other story 'When Your Heart Quits Wishing'. It is not slash, but incest. And I am realizing, just now, how odd my story habits are. I am using this story to rid myself of a minor case of writer's block, which is keeping me from my story 'Rubber Bands'. And also explains why the last chapter of 'My Favorite Mistake' sucked. (Full House and Harry Potter stories) This will just be a fun little song ficlet. It takes place in mid TAA. AU. (If that means disincluding the regular story…) Enjoy!

****

Dedicated To: Madam Luna and Hermione Baudelaire, the two most gifted authors on this site. Hope you like, you have the authority to say this story is yours!

****

This Supposed Crime

__

If it weren't for your maturity

None of this would have happened

If you weren't so wise beyond your years

I would've been able to control myself

If it weren't for my attention

You wouldn't have been successful and

If it weren't for me

You would never have amounted to very much

Ooh this could be messy

But you don't seem to mind

Ooh don't go telling everybody

And overlook this supposed crime

We'll fast forward to a few years later

And no one knows except the both of us

And I have honored your request for silence

And you've washed your hands clean of this

You're essentially an employee

And I like you having to depend on me

You're a kind of protégé

And one day you'll say you learned all you know from me

I know you depend on me

Like a young thing would to a guardian

I know you sexualize me

Like a young thing would and I think I like it

Ooh this could get messy

But you don't seem to mind

Ooh don't go telling everybody

And overlook this supposed crime

When I turned on my side I saw Violet sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel; I swear it. She was just lying there, her sheet pulled up to her chin. I wanted badly to touch her, in an illegal way, to feel the porcelain perfection of her skin, to run my fingers through her midnight velvet hair that spread like the first few tentacles of light of the sunrise across her pillow. I knew it was very wrong to want such pleasures, I had read many times it was illegal to lust for a member of your immediate family, be they not a spouse. But every time I watched her, it was like magic. She looked so beautiful. This sight of perfection, it felt sinful just to look at.

Sometimes I wondered if she was even human. Maybe she was alien to this human plain, and she fell from Heaven. She was no fallen angel; she was as good as possible. A wonderful caregiver and a wonderful sister, but I wanted more, I wanted her to love me, to really love me. All of a sudden, Violet's muscles convulsed. She was shaking and reaching out, and crying. I wanted so badly to reach out for her and protect her in more than a brotherly way, and everytime I saw her with Duncan… I shivered. Duncan, the person who stole my sister from me, the person who made it impossible for her to love me. I wanted her, so I reached out and gently awoke her, pulling her to an upright position and rubbing her back as she slowly awoke from her nightmare.

"Oh, Klaus… it was horrid… I saw the fire, and Mother and Father… and…"

"Shh. You don't have to tell me. I have the nightmares too."

"But Klaus, I could feel the heat… I could feel the pain…"

"We all do." I rubbed her back and shushed her as she ranted sadly about the loss of our parents. I felt the extreme need to caress her flawless face and to taste her beautiful lips. She smelled like lavender that night. I wiped a tear slowly making its way down her soft cheek. That was all I dared do.

"Klaus, I am so glad you pulled me out of that nightmare."

"Well, they aren't real. You have no reason to be afraid."

"But it all happened. Mother and Father, you know they are…" Violet pushed some hair behind her ear. "Gone."

"I do, but we cannot dwell on that forever. We must move on."

"You're right." She said, daring to smile a slight bit, and then she wrapped her arms around me in a sisterly fashion, and I was sent into pleasure beyond comprehension. I patted her on the back and she then pulled away. "I love you, Violet." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Klaus." She whispered back, but she had no idea how I had implied it. She fell asleep again soon after, but I just lay there, staring at the ceiling in our little Orphan's Shack, Sunny still sleeping peacefully beside Violet, suddenly wishing I had Violet's inventing skills, so I could possibly invent a way for her to love me. It took me awhile to fall asleep, and when I did, I dreamt of her and whenever I reached out to touch her, she pulled away. She then found refuge in Duncan, and I was left alone, always alone. There is never a day that passes by, especially in autumn, when the days grow dark earlier, and cold winds brush across my face and remind me of her. They remind me of that night, when I became so close to snapping, so close to telling her how much I wanted her.

But I will always keep that secret, and never tell a soul the love I felt, and still feel, for her. I have a deep longing in the bottom of my heart that aches for her. I haven't seen her in years, and every morning I long so deeply for her, I mourn the loss that no one knows I ever lost, I ever felt, I ever had the need for. The hunger I have for her is unmatched by any, and will never have a rival. So my love is secret, and will remain just that forever more: Secret.

__

We'll fast forward to a few years later

And no one knows except the both of us

And I have honored your request for silence

And you've washed your hands clean of this

What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?

What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?

What's with this distance it seems so obvious?

Just make sure you don't tell on me

Especially to members of our family

We best keep this to ourselves

And not tell any members of our inner posse

I wish I could tell the world

'Cause you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly

I might want to marry you one day

If you'd watch that weight and you keep your firm body

Ooh this could be messy and

Ooh I don't seem to mind

Ooh don't go telling everybody

And overlook this supposed crime


End file.
